Cosmic Disturbance
by alilloki
Summary: Written a very long time ago* Heero investigates the Red Death that has gripped the Mars project. Escaping w/his life he comes home to Quatre and finds himself losing grip w/his own sanity. There is no escaping the Red Death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gundam Wing and take into account copyright laws.

Warnings: This contains graphic descriptions that some people might not approve or enjoy. This has been made to be disturbing and basically a gore-fest. The cute title is just to throw you off. Also yaoi is featured of course. A lot of lemon to enjoy and the scenes will change quickly so I hope you can follow. Enjoy... Oh, almost forgot. If the paragraph is in the middle with one of these (~*~) it's a flashback. YAOI-MA

Cosmic Disturbance part 1: Blood Red Planet

The spaceship shot slowly through space...

~*~He ran a finger down the tender and tingling fair skin that twitched with the touch of his cold fingers as his palms glowed red. He ran his index finger over the bumps of his spine as his partner leaned over like an animal in heat ready to receive him. ~*~

Heero slipped on his gloves moving his fingers around in the glove to get a better grip. His mind was still a bit focused on the night before as he directed the ship.

~*~He reached the beginning path of how he would start. Inserting a finger and moving it about like a squigling worm he waited for his lovers response. The receiver arched his back urging him to go further and in went the second middle finger. His partners adorable blue green eyes like glaciers glance back him through the corner and he ran his free hand down blue eyes legs making his muscles tense with the sensual feel. ~*~

His destination was Mars to help investigate the disturbances on the renovation plateau. The Earth's Sphere was planning on populating Mars since the weather conditions and temperature could be easily managed. Heero was put to task on finding out why people were mysteriously dying and going insane.

~*~ He pulled out his fingers and rubbed his staff up his crack. Blue eyes could easily feel the hard and throbbing penis of his lover. He waited patiently as he moved it in bit by bit torturing him so. "How bad do you want it?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"As bad as you. Please don't torture me Heero I want to see how pink your heart is." Blue eyes licked his lips and reached his hands back to Heero and ran his hand up and down him tickling his balls. Heero was still surprised at how dirty his lover could be. There was such a difference between him in public and him alone in bed. ~*~

Heero had taken the job to sort of prove he wasn't just living off his rich lover. Heero could care less about what others had to say, but it was Quatre's reputation he felt a need to protect. If Quatre didn't produce an heir to the Winner fortune he could lose out to his sisters. His sensors went off braking his train of thought and alerting him that he had reached his destination after a long two-week journey.

~*~"Heero...oh Heero!" The hot and sweating blonde yelped in an orgasm as he felt the strong young soldier palpitating deeper and deeper inside of him. Despite his total control he found it hard not to reach his full erection. Blue eyes were just so warm and cute. The boy had him riveting to not resist. Heero just wanted to taste every part of him. He yanked at the bed sheets and held onto the footboard to try and hold steady. Heero started moving and working his hips harder.

His partner's screams of delight pushed him on and a groan from deep inside of his throat came out in a lustful scream, "Quatre!" Heero's grip tightened on his hips, pulling closer and all the way in in. Heero could still feel Quatre heaving from exhaustion as he released his grip that left red hands marks. He couldn't believe it. He had let himself go and it felt so well. He gulped down his saliva and rubbed Quatre's legs. Quatre relaxed on the bed with Heero still inside him and sighed. ~*~

He steadied the spacecraft into port and came out to see the heavy set, balding construction general in a space suit with stern eyes and a gray mustache. Heero floated down to him and looked up to the 6'6 man. Heero had only grown to be 5'6 and was very lean.

"Good thang yur here boy we've been havin' a mess of problems." Heero listened intently to the man's heavy country accent. "Seems that ever since we've arrived to start renovating the whole projects gone to hell. Almost like god's saying we should've stayed on Earth and now we've gotta pay for it." The man walked Heero down the long white hall with brightly-lit lights in rows along the ceiling. The man spoke of his religious beliefs to why this was all happening and how it was cursed the whole way there. Heero couldn't share his belief in an infinant being watching over them. Too much death had spoiled him on that. Heero figured out quickly this man was talkative, but nice. When they hit the last door at the end the man, or Mr. Hawthorn he had mentioned, typed in the code and showed him in the main site. Most things had been strapped down, but a few crates and tools floated freely along with a body.

"As you see chaos is the demon king here. Shit on a stick here's what I'm talkin bout right now." He pointed to the young man with a buzz cut and a blue jumpsuit floating around. "The body count just keeps climb 'in like a snake up the drainpipe. He's dead man number 37. We just can't stop it. They are either killed or die out of no where. They won't let us send these poor men's bodies back to Earth cause they think if it's a new virus they don't want it effectin the rest of the population. I pity their families I really do." Hawthorn shook his head sadly and walked through the room into the next. This time he swiped a card to gain access. He then turned and handed it to Heero. "This is your access card to every room in this entire place. Don't lose it!" Heero took it and pocketed it.

The next hallway had a clear ceiling and the dark obis of space and stars could be seen. Heero looked to see the Earth and tiny metal objects that were the colonies and gave a grin. Soon, he thought, soon he would be back with his blue eyes and acting out his fantasies. He knew when he got back he was definitely going to make well-desired love to Quatre.

~*~ Heero smoothly pulled out and lay down on his back next to Quatre. Quatre was lying on his stomach and smiling at Heero. Heero gave an unknowing grin and ran his hand along Quatre's face. Quatre pulled his self over and laid his head on Heero's strapping and tight chest. There wasn't an inch of fat on him. Quatre ran his hands along his ripply abs and listened to his heartbeat. It was so strong and loud. Heero kissed the top of his head and held him. They were both so contently happy with one another and nothing could change it. At that moment they were so close so in love, but neither of them had admitted to it yet. He was scared of it. That word made him worry that if he said it his whole world would crash around him and he would lose everything and everyone. He had never felt this way before. He didn't want to lose Quatre. Quatre slumbered sweetly like a kitten on his chest while Heero sat there in thought. What he had just done was a big step, but an enjoyable one. The change was inevitable.

What am I doing? Do I deserve the warmth and love of this human being? I've caused so much pain and this is what I get true happiness? I'll burn for all I've done and get what I deserve someday, but until then I'm blessed with this gift. He's beautiful, too beautiful for me, yet he knows how I feel. Understanding. ~*~

"Jumpin jehosafat, what happened here?" He heard Hawthorn scream. Heero ran over to the door where the first thing he saw was red. Two men in the same blue jumpsuits were struggling to keep hold of a crazy looking worker with long blonde hair and brown eyes who was foaming at the mouth. In his hand he gripped a big monkey wrench that was covered in blood. Hawthorn had his hands on his hips then snatched the weapon from the man's hand. Heero then turned his head to see to floating body with half a head. This reminded him of the horrors of war, but he had never been so up close. The man's skull was bashed open exposing the brain. His red hair was matted with brain, blood, and bone fragments all smashed together. The red liquid balls floated freely around everywhere and gave an eerie shine. The dead man's body rolled slowly over to his face struck with horror. Heero held his breath. His green eyes were wide and staring up at him and more blood bubbles floated out of his wide-open mouth with his pink tongue sticking out.

"Deliciousbloodmusteattasteyfleshmusthavemore, must have more!" The crazy man's words were all run together and the only thing he could make out was 'must have more', and 'blood'. The man was dragged down to the basement where they placed the others unless they escaped and were immediately executed.

Hawthorn went to the phone and ringed a room. "We need a cleaning crew up to level C room AX-4." He then hung up and turned to Heero who appeared to be unaffected just like him. "This is what I was talkin bout. Every other day or week there's one or two more and one or four are lost. We're at the end of our rope and loosing more and more. The men have come to call the illness Red decease and the insane people Solar Cabin Fever from the extreme heat and closed in spaces." There was silence as Hawthorn explained. He tapped his belt and looked at the dead man.

"I'm so used to it by now it doesn't even make me sick. It ain't human to see your fellow man and feel nothing when lookin at this poor fellow. I'll share wit yah what keeps me sane." Hawthorn pulled out his wallet and nodded with a grin as Heero moved in closer. In the clear plastic holders were pictures of two little girls, a teenage boy with a Mohawk, and a woman. "These are my baby girls Vanessa and Nelly. This is my first born son Justin he's a bit troublesome, but a good boy. And this is my wife Barbara. This is my family and my sanity. Whenever I feel I can't go on I think of them and count down the days until I can return home to them." He boosted proudly. Heero now saw why the man was so level headed and kind. He had a family and a home just like what Heero had found.

Men in white jumpsuits with a big black bag and vacuum came in and began cleaning up. Heero followed Hawthorn to his room and as Heero looked around Hawthorn stood in the doorway. "You get some sleep you here? We don't want you to be gettin sick now. I'll be standin watch and prayin for ya." He then turned and left. Heero stared at the door for a moment then turned to the window.

I want to return home to Quatre. I never had a reason to live before, but now I've got him. This place... I can feel the darkness...and the cold. Heero thought then looked up at the ventilation system. The air that poured in was cold so he went over to the temperature gage. He paused at the sound of men's yells faintly echoing. He ignored it and turned up the temperature. His room was of a nice size. There was a single bed, dresser, desk and bathroom. The floor was bare marble and ceiling white. Heero unzipped his suit, but didn't take it off as he sat on the bed. He rubbed his hair and lay back on the bed. Now that he thought of it he was a bit tired and he did do a lot of exercising on the ship. About four hours or more of exercising to keep his muscles strong. "Quatre..." He mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

"Get up boy, NOW!" Hawthorn burst into the room and startled Heero awake. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the hysterical man with blood dripping down his head. Heero didn't ask, but jumped up and went to him. "It's them the whole crew they've lost it! We gotta get out of here and destroy this whole place before they get us!" Heero could see the intensity streaked across his face and feel the tension in the air. Hawthorn and Heero ran as fast as they could down the halls to the loading and space docks. Out of a door jumped a worker. Hawthorn went to punch him when he ducted. "Come on boy we ain't got all day." He pulled back his fist and began running. The three men didn't see or here a thing when the lights began flickering and they slowed.

"What's going on? Why is the main power system malfunctioning?" The worker wined. Hawthorn didn't have time for this and kept on moving when he froze. "What is he doing? I'm not moving until someone explains what's going on!" The man folded his arms as Heero ignored him and stayed silent. His focus was on why Hawthorn had stopped when he spotted what Hawthorn did. It was one of the clean up crew members standing in front of him, his head twitching, eyes blood shot, smile creepily grinned, and head low. He looked absolutely mad. His jumpsuit was blotched with bright red spots and handprints. Heero then turned to the man behind him to see if they could go back or there was something to defend themselves with.

His eyes widened as he saw a shadow move up behind the man. "It's the Solar Cabin Fever..." The man was becoming scared. Then the shadow leapt upon the man. "AHH!!" He screamed as one of the other workers clung to his back and bit into his cheek ripping off the flesh exposing raw crimson muscle. The man screamed and slammed his back against the wall when blood poured from his mouth choking him. The insane worker dug his nails into the man's throat right around the jugular. Blood spurt like a fountain onto the floor. Heero moved to help when he saw a whole group of more and more of them. Their faces pail, clothes bloody, smiles wide and evil, and blood shot eyes staring right at him. He began to back up and glanced down at the man. His eye was wide as the maniac tore out his other eye from the socket and eating his face; ripping it open and spitting out then diving back in. It was too late for him Heero convinced himself and went to Hawthorn. They charged the clean up man knocking him down and running forward.

Heero didn't look back, but he could hear their stampede of footsteps right behind them. Hawthorn was breathing so heavily Heero let his worry for him through his panic. Hawthorn deserved to live and return to his family. "Let me stay behind and fight them while you go ahead." I sound like Quatre. Heero offered as Hawthorn grabbed hold of him. "No!" They kept on running. They reached the pod bay doors and Heero swiped his card through without stopping and Hawthorn locked it as they entered. They paused to catch their breaths and moved towards his ship.

"The whole crew, everyone, all those poor men. We can't even save those who are trapped with them." Hawthorn gave a tear and it scared Heero to see it.

He sucked it in and stood tall. "We're going to make it out of here alive." His stern voice gave Hawthorn hope.

"You're a brave kid, son. I just hope you're right for our sake." He showed a bit of his humor. They walked over to the control panel when Hawthorn spoke up. "We need to go to the control room to open the door without being sucked out." Heero saw what he meant, but when he realized they'd have to open the doors. He had to think again. "Damn!" Hawthorn pointed up to the control room where another crazed person was punching a women with his fists, ripping her cloths open to see her bare breasts then biting and ripping at them. He broke off one of the control sticks and shoved it down her throat. Heero was as disgusted as Hawthorn who was shaking in anger as he watched the crazed man have sex with the dead woman's body.

Heero then got an idea. "If we put on our suits and secure them we can over ride the system and manually open the doors then get into the ship and blast off setting it on fire." Hawthorn gave a nod to his idea and they went to get everything situated. The whole time they could here the maniacs banging at the door. As Heero was readying the system he went to the ship door to give the OK to Hawthorn the door suddenly opened. Hawthorn looked over in shock then realized when he over rode the locking system he accidentally let the locks off of all the dock area doors. Heero signaled for him to get in the ship and he shook his head.

"Kid," he said sadly to him. "I'll open the doors and you git yourself out of here."

"No," Heero argued.

"That's too bad kid you ain't got a choice. You go live your life and warn the world about this place. I'll stop them. I wasn't lookin to be no hero like you and the other boys, but I want to do my family proud. Tell my kids I love them and I'll see them all someday. I'll keep them safe from this." Heero couldn't hear, but he could tell Hawthorn was crying. He was so brave. Heero reluctantly went back into the ship and started it up. Hawthorn opened the doors as they came closer. Some flew out while others still came closer to him. Heero turned the ship around and the engines warmed up "I regret nothing!" Hawthorn yelled as Heero took off exploding the oil barrels they had placed behind it to blow it all up.

Hawthorn was gone, the Mars plan was gone, and now Heero was returning from a nightmare alone. He couldn't help, but feel a little different. This whole experience made him realize how much he loved Quatre and how he was going to go through with his plans to marry him. He reminded his self to tell Hawthorn's family about what he did and what he said. He would keep his promise.

Two weeks later...

Quatre gathered all his guests and began situating the Welcome Home Heero party. He couldn't wait to see his hubby. He'd been waiting for this for a month. He yearned for Heero's strength to hold him, the intelligent conversations, and even the lovemaking. Yes, he especially missed that. The feel of him being inside Quatre, he inside of him, going down on Heero and the passionate nights they just played with each other. Quatre couldn't wait to get back to their regular life together. Quatre had sent a limo to go get Heero so he readied his guests quickly.

At the ship docking one of the officers went to the door as it opened to Heero. The man stuttered a bit at the sight of Heero's wicked little grin. "Mr. Yu-Yuy we have to check you out after your trip." He gulped and Heero just stared at him. "Pl-please come with m-me." He followed the young officer to an office. The officer opened the door to a doctor sitting with his back to them and making tiny sounds. "Umm... Dr. Komichi Mr. Yuy is here to see you."

The man at his desk turned with his hand in his pants and screamed at the boy. "Get out, how many times have I told you to knock before entering?" The boy blushed and shut the door with Heero still inside. The man turned back around with some tissues then turned back around and pulled out some rubber gloves. The middle-aged doctor stood up and coughed. "Now Mr. Yuy I'm sure you're used to this procedure so please take off all your cloths and hold still for your physical." The doctor watched Heero as he stood there very sternly. "Come on what are you waiting for?" Heero then moved slowly to pull off his suit and when the doctor saw his chest he went back to his desk to grab the stethoscope. Heero stopped and came up behind him grabbing hold of the back of the doctor's head. "What are you doing?" He gasped as Heero just slammed his face over and over on the desk. His nose broke like smashing an eggshell and blood dripped out like syrup from his busted nose and split lip. Heero kept his hair-ripping grip on his head as he smiled and snatched a rubber glove. He then lifted his head up and stretched the glove around his neck and choked him. The doctor scratched at the tight plastic cutting off his air when his head became light and his heartbeat faded.

The doctor flopped off his desk to the ground as Heero dropped him and left to the limo. He went to hotel room washed, and dressed then was taken to his surprise party at Quatre's estate.

"Everyone, quiet down he's here! Hit the lights!" Duo yelled with a cup full of punch as Trowa turned off the lights and the doors opened to Heero's dark outline in the light of outside. "SURPRISE!" They all cheered as the lights flipped on and they watched as he entered with a solemn look on his face. The room quieted, as the guests were disappointed to see no surprise or joy on his face. The room parted as he walked in straight to Quatre who was standing at the buffet table. He gazed at Heero as he entered with tears of joy in his eyes, but Quatre held his own and waited for him to approach.

Heero put his hand to the side of his light blue jeans where he had hidden the gun. As Heero was a step away from him he gripped it, but then halted with his plans at the sight of those loving blue eyes. He fell into them and came face to face with Quatre. "Heero, I missed you so." Quatre let his tears drop when Heero kissed him. Their lips locked when Heero slipped in his tongue and they went into a juicy French kiss that plunged them into their own world. Quatre put his arm around Heero as he pulled him closer and Quatre could feel how hard Heero was. Poor Heero's been in space this whole time. I'll have to pleasure him greatly tonight. Quatre thought letting up and the guests cheered. Quatre laughed, but soon stopped at the sight of Heero's wicked grin.

"I want you Quatre." He said in a scary deep tone that made Quatre quake.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything to do with it. I abide by the copyright laws and acknowledge them.

Warning: Contains inappropriate language, violent and descriptive images, Yaoi, adult situations, a bit of rape, and lemon. Not for small children. No romance here!

(~*~) And in the middle= flashback (*)= quick scene changes. Rated: Pg-17

Enjoy!

Cosmic Disturbance part 2: Homicidal Urges

Heero stayed quiet during the whole party, but he appeared to be having a good time. Afterwards the guests retreated to their complimentary rooms of Quatre's mansion. Duo stumbled to his room across from Quatre's with two females and a drink still enclosed in his hand. He had spiked the punch. Wufei and Trowa went to their room next to Quatre and Heero's so they would have all their friends close by.

Quatre was so happy that Heero was home that he ignored his partner's odd behavior and felt a little playful. Heero opened the door for him and Quatre danced in and threw himself on the bed. "Come on, Heart of the Universe, by my whipping boy and fr...isk me!" Quatre laughed as he waved his butt at him. Heero did smile at this and closed the door. Quatre had drunk a couple cups of punch, too. "Woo..." Quatre sighed as Heero came up to him between his legs. He pulled Quatre's leg over his thigh and leaned in. Quatre calmed down immediately and went up to meet his kiss. This time the kiss lasted and was slower. They wrestled tongues while Quatre unbuttoned Heero's shirt and Heero unzipped his pants. As they stopped with Heero's hands down Quatre's pants Heero had that creepy grin on his face again.

Heero suddenly yanked off Quatre's pants and dove on his stuff sucking wildly through the hole in his briefs. "Wait Heero," Quatre laughed. Heero finished quickly and went up to kiss Quatre again. They went into another make out session and Quatre pulled off his shirt. He was moving so hastily like an uncontrollable nymphomaniac. Heero then snatched off his underwear and running his hand along Quatre. The way he was moving wasn't very gentle or romantic it was actually making Quatre kind of uncomfortable. Heero finally let go and stopped kissing him so Quatre could catch his breath.

Quatre's sweat was ice cold and felt like needles in his skin. Heero pulled Quatre off the bed to his knees face level with his thing. Quatre knew instantly what he wanted and went to work slowly licking and sucking upon it. Heero's hand was beginning to twitch so he started to push Quatre's head in harder and faster. Quatre started to panic and slapping Heero's thigh and making noises. Heero released him and Quatre coughed and sputtered holding onto his throat.

"Heero you're hurting me." Quatre stared down at the floor and gave another cough that brought out tears. Heero bent down grabbing Quatre by his shoulders and held him up. Quatre's knees went weak as he saw that grin and the nothingness in his eyes as if it wasn't Heero and that thing that was Heero was going to do something bad. "Heero?" Quatre quivered then Heero smacked Quatre and flung him on the bed. He pinned Quatre down on his stomach and began thrusting himself into him. Quatre cried out in pain it was too rough for him to handle. "Heero stop, please stop!" He screamed between pushes.

*

Wufei rolled over and grunted, "I know they're gay, but must they do it so loudly?!" He pulled the sheets over his head at the sounds of Quatre's screams.

Trowa opened his eyes and listened. "Wait, something doesn't sound right..."

"Help me someone please! Heero stop!" The muffled sound came through the wall.

"Yeah, the sound of silence." Wufei grumbled with annoyance. Trowa stopped him before he could go any further complaining and sat up.

"No, I think he's serious." Trowa leapt out of bed in his boxers and went to the door. "Come on we have to check it out it doesn't sound right." He told his disgruntled partner as he rolled over to him.

Trowa left leaving Wufei there alone. "All right, all right, I'm coming, but he better be in real pain for me to get out of bed to watch them having sex." Trowa knocked on their door, but no response but Quatre's screams. He knocked again, but still the same.

"Sounds like someone's rocking the Kasbah." Duo appeared in his doorway to inspect the disturbance. One of the drunk women were rubbing on his chest from behind and kissing and smearing lipstick all over his neck. "Let them have a little fun there's nothing wrong with it. Heero has been gone for a whole month you know." He swayed in the door. Quatre screamed again; making Duo jumped. "You know I could be wrong, too."

"Heero please stop!" They heard Quatre yell again and moved closer to the door. Duo told his lady friends to stay inside as he yelled at the door. "Hey what's going on in there? Are you guys ok? Hey, open the door!"

Inside Heero wasn't letting up. Quatre just kept on crying. "I want your blood Quatre." Heero whispered in a heavy voice in his ear. Heero was really scaring him. Heero then took both hands wrapping them around Quatre's staff and giving it a hard squeeze. Quatre gave out a yell of a squeal as his fists turned white from gripping the sheets so tightly.

Wufei unfolded his arms from the thick robe and rolled his eyes. He reached over and opened the door. "I noticed that this place had barely any locks. Not too secure or safe if you ask me." The others walked into the room and halted. Heero on top of Quatre.

"Heero please stop." Quatre cried and sobbed into the bed sheets. Wufei and Duo grabbed a hold of Heero while Trowa snatched Quatre's robe and wrapped it around him. He rubbed Quatre's arms and tried to help him up. Quatre couldn't even look at Heero as he sobbed into Trowa's strongly built shoulder. Wufei held both his arms as Duo talked to him. Heero just kept on staring at Quatre as if there wasn't anyone there. Then he spotted something that made his mouth water. It was the falling of dark red blood dripping between Quatre's legs. It was so tantalizing he could almost smell it.

"Its ok I have another room to sleep in tonight. I'll be fine." He heard Quatre say to Trowa. Trowa gathered his cloths and walked him to the other room.

"Heero, man we all have urges and you were in space for a long time brother I know, but you just can't do this to him. He's sensitive and gentle he can't take the too rough stuff. When we had that fling sure I liked you pulling on my braid, but pounding Quatre won't make things fun." Duo chatted to him as Wufei listened in disgust. "Hey Wufei do you like it rough?"

Wufei's eyes shot open like plates. "That's a personal question you don't ask a warrior! It's none of your business, baka!" He screamed at the bisexual. Duo sneered at him then pulled up Heero's pants.

"Gotta keep that thing under control Heero you don't wanna become some sex maniac."

"Duo hurry up Tara's got me really hot!" One of the girls from Duo's room yelled. His face flushed a bright red as he said "gotta go" and ran out. Wufei rolled his eyes again and left the room, but stood guard by the door.

*

Trowa opened the door for Quatre to one of the rooms with a lock on the second floor. Quatre slid in sluggishly; gripping the soft robe around his shoulders. Trowa turned on all the lights and waited. Quatre stood there traumatized in silence. Trowa walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Quatre are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?" Trowa asked with concern in his voice. Quatre glanced back at him and nodded.

"I'll be fine..." He whispered as if he didn't believe it himself.

"I'm here for you if you need me." Trowa offered not wanting to leave him like this. Quatre turned to him and gave a faint smile. "Thank you Trowa," His big blue eyes had a glossy coat. Trowa nodded and left making certain the door was locked first.

Trowa walked back to Wufei who was leaning against the door. "So?" Wufei asked. "He'll be fine." Trowa said flatly and opened his hand to show a key. Wufei nodded and moved so Trowa could lock Heero's door.

"Do you think that will even delay him?" Wufei mocked. Trowa didn't answer, but walked back into their room.

Meanwhile Quatre stripped off the little clothing he had and turned on the shower. He stepped into the hot water and just stood there. The heat made his skin prickle with goose bumps. How could Heero do that to me? Why is he acting so strange, so different, so unlike him? Heero would never hurt me like that. Heero was always so calm, strong and gentle. He held me and comforted me. I felt that our souls had connected. We've been through so much and he swore he'd never lay a hand on me to hurt me. He'd kill himself first. Was it all a lie or clever ruse? No, that's not Heero, not Heero at all. He was so surreal yet intense at the same time. I remember when we went on our first date it was a sunny day out with a slight cool breeze. I had decided to take him out on a picnic in a grassy field where only the two of us would be. I packed so many kinds of food, because I didn't know what his favorite was. So naive. He was dressed in those blue jeans and black tank top. I swear his fashion would never change. He set out the red and white checkered tablecloth I had bought that morning. We sat down and unpacked the food. I fed him little things that most he approved of until it came to the sauerkraut.

Quatre laughed about this in the shower thinking of the ridiculous look he had made like he would throw up. Heero's face had squinted up and he spit into a napkin wiping his tongue of the sour taste. The day went on and soon he was relaxing in my lap and staring into my eyes. It was such a lovely day. He then signaled me down to him where he gave me the sweetest little kiss I had ever received. Sad to say it wasn't our first since he had that fling with Duo and I was with Trowa for a little while until he went on tour with the circus. It was the most perfect date I had ever been on. So serene and warm. I miss that. Listen to me speaking like he's dead. His body is here, but what about his heart and soul. They seem to be missing some how, but how? Is it I?

Quatre thought as he watched the water and streams of blood swirl down the drain. After a while of soaking he turned off the facet and walked into the room nude. He walked in front of the full-length gold Victorian mirror and stared at his body. He looked down at the bruises Heero had left and the deep red scratch marks engraved on his hips that had burned in the hot shower. Quatre put a hand to his cheek where a light yellow bruise had formed and left his eye a bit puffy. He didn't feel so handsome or beautiful anymore.

*

Heero woke early the next morning while Quatre slept in for once. Heero could sense others stirring and broke out of his room. He went down the carpeted stairs to the kitchen. I'm still hungry...

Down in the kitchen Heero spotted Trowa standing behind the counter drying off a cup and putting it away. Trowa saw him too, but didn't say a thing. "What is there to eat?" Heero asked in a very bland Heero voice.

Trowa stayed quiet for an awkward moment. "I made some eggs and pancakes if you want any. They're in the microwave." Trowa was making little eye contact with him. Heero nodded and walked around to the microwave. "You've changed Heero. It's scary." Heero walked over to the knife rack and thought. Up behind he walked up to Trowa and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Quatre is mine." He sucker punched Trowa in the nose, but he didn't show how much it hurt. Trowa didn't know what was going on. Heero hit him again and still Trowa refused to fight back. Heero then reached behind him to where the dishes were drying and snatched a hold of the frying pan. As Trowa lifted his head back up from the last punch he swung it around and smashed it into the side of Trowa's head. Trowa fell to the ground and didn't move as the bright red liquid splashed out of his head. Trowa then tried to stand up using the counter for lift. Heero smiled and dropped the pan. He went over to the knife rack and grabbed a big jagged steak knife. Trowa regained his senses in time enough to grab a hold of Heero's arm before he stabbed it into his chest. Trowa was finding it hard to hold off the skinnier and smaller man. Heero's arm shook from the pressure when Trowa broke his stab and punched him across the face.

Heero's head just set back up with that grin on his face. Heero swung at his face, missed, but pulled back close enough to slice Trowa's right cheek. Trowa kicked him in the gut and sent him flying backwards into the side door. Heero floated off the floor and walked over to the dizzy Trowa who could barely stand. The blow to his head was a handicap to his fighting. Heero followed his head along with Trowa's as he swayed. Trowa held onto his bleeding head that flowed like water from his wound and over his face. Trowa's hair was drenched in it. Trowa fell over on his shoulder and inhaled heavily. Heero stood his friend up straight and slit the left side of his throat just to see the blood. Trowa yelled in pain. The jagged teeth yanked at his flesh.

With Trowa now helpless Heero had his way. Heero hugged Trowa and kissed him on the cheek then jabbed the knife in his stomach. Trowa pulled up his eyes wide with shock and thick purple blood overflowing his mouth and drooling upon the floor. In his hands Trowa saw even more. Then Heero attacked again shanking Trowa over and over. Then he shoved it in and slashed down and across spilling his organs on the white linoleum floor like strawberry jam. They flopped and squished there as Trowa fell dead over them.

"Heero, it's good to see you. I have to inform you of-AAAHHH!!!!!!!!" Relena screamed as she unwittingly came into the situation. She immediately became hysterical screaming and panicking as Heero moved in closer to her his hands and body covered in Trowa's blood. "Heero how could you? Heero stay away from me! Heero you can't hurt me. Heero please stay away. I didn't see a thing." She yelped as Heero moved in closer and her wide open eyes moved from the body to Heero and his grin. "No!" He slashed at her and she ducted and ran over around the kitchen table. "Heero please stop this now!" He ran around the table after her then she tripped into a chair. Heero caught hold of her arm and slammed her against the wall. He began choking her when her hand felt the clock and smacked it into his head. He released her for a second and she ran to the door, but it was locked. "No, no how can this be locked. No, no please god help me!" She cried. "Someone HELP me!" She pounded on the door when Heero grabbed her and punched her in the face. Relena slammed on his toe and shoved him away.

She wouldn't give up without a fight. She ran over him to get away when he grabbed her ankle and she fell on Trowa's still warm and gory body. "AHHH!!" Heero pulled her over, stood still holding by her foot, and picked her up. "Heero please don't... I love you Heero please don't do this." She sobbed and begged him for her life. He could feel her shaking from deep inside. She feared death. Heero lifted her above his head and smiled then threw her through the first and second set of glass doors. Relena laid on the ground sliced up like up like a thanksgiving day turkey with a wooden pane through her side. Blood dripped from every cut that burned with the glass impaled inside her. Heero walked over to her and hovered over her. She made a little squeak from deep inside her throat as her eyes stared up at him. Her shinbone was snapped and exposed out of the skin.

Heero shook his head at her and put his foot to her throat. She tried to make another sound as he said. "I never loved you. I promised to kill you, Relena. O may karuso." He stepped down on her throat crushing her airways and suffocating her.

Heero then moved quickly to dispose of the evidence. He dragged the bodies to the side of the yard and dug a four-foot grave. He threw Trowa and Relena's mutilated bodies into the shallow grave and buried them. He then planted some seedlings in the freshly dug dirt. They'll make great fertilizer. Relena was full of shit. He dusted off his hands and grabbed a mop. He mopped the kitchen floor when he came across an organ. "What to do with this?" He thought aloud then went to the cupboard, wrapped it in foil, and placed it in the freezer. He hosed down the blood from the glass and swept up the rest. He would make up an excuse later when someone noticed.

*

Heero went back up to his room his thirst quenched to take a shower. He was covered in wet bloody mud. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He then heard the door creek and flung open the white shower curtain. Quatre stood on the other side with his hands clenched together and shivering like a chawawa in a snowstorm.

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you Heero I just-umm, I just wanted to talk... About last night." Quatre gazed back down at the floor. Heero could see how bad he had scared Quatre and felt a need to resolve it.

"Quatre," He reached his hand out to him and nodded. "Join me." Quatre could feel a nervousness and high rise inside him.

Heero knew now to be gentler. Some how he realized what he should've done and regretted it. There was still something left inside him. Plus Quatre looked so damn cute in his satin, dark blue shirt that tied around the waist from the 1800s design, creamy white caches, and pure silver bracelet. The whole outfit made him look like a beautiful faery prince. Quatre shed his cloths and joined him. They faced one another when Heero put his hand delicately to Quatre's bruised cheek.

"What have I done to you?" He looked on passionately at Quatre. He put his hand to his pulling his hand away. Quatre then stepped in closer and kissed him. All was forgiven. No apologies needed. Their love was amended once again as the dirt and blood was washed clean from Heero's skin.

*

Duo finally woke with a terrible hangover and found no relief in the medicine cabinet. He stumbled down the stairs to the same and closest kitchen. The natural light as he entered blinded him, but he could see the damage the kitchen had suffered. "What hit this place? Whoa, the doors are crushed. Yuck and the floor is wet." Duo complained as he went into the main area to scout for food. He sniffed around and went straight to the microwave. "This nose never lies." He pulled out the pancakes and eggs when he spotted the blood pan in the sink.

He stared at it for a second trying to figure it out. "If there's a bloody pan then where's the bacon or meat?" He looked around and all he could smell was the coppery scent of blood. "That's creepily weird." He glanced around the empty kitchen.

To Be Continued...

So my dears, what is going to happen next? The next chapter will be the last so we'll see the final judgment. Sadly people must die especially Relena Peacecraft or Dorlan or whatever that bitch calls herself. I dislike that character very much and actually wanted to put her in a belt sander face first. If Heero didn't become jealous cute Trowa wouldn't have died and neither would the others, whoops said too much already. When an artist is depressed her work is depressing. Guess my demented little mind wants to play. Well, it could've been worse. I'll be seeing you and the rest of my work is usual people friendly and humorous so watch out for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything to do with it..

Warning: This is the final chapter so I'm going all out on this one. No stops so beware. Violent content, inappropriate language, Yaoi, demented images, fighting and descriptive details. (Come on it can't be that bad?) Not for children.

(~*~) And in the middle= flashback (*)= quick scene changes

Rated: R-MA YAOI Explicit

Enjoy!

Cosmic Disturbance part 3: Die Blue Eyes

Quatre hurried down the stairs to the front door where his limo waited. "Good morning Duo." He chimed tucking in the frills to his shirt. Duo had his hand in a box of cereal as he approached him.

"Morning Quatre, did you know a bomb hit your kitchen?" Duo said casually still hoping to catch his attention.

"Really, how so? We just put in new tiling last week. You should've seen it then now that was a mess. I'm sorry Duo I really must get going I'm already late enough for my meeting with the bankers. I'll see you after lunch ok?" Quatre snatched his coat and moved out the door to the limo before Duo could answer. He just shrugged his shoulders and shoveled in another handful of Lucky Charms.

Duo could see Wufei storming down the hall like he had someplace to be. "Maxwell have you seen Trowa?" He asked being more concerned then he'd like to show. Duo shook his head. "It's like he disappeared. I haven't seen him all morning. If you see him tell him I'll be in the fencing room practicing my swordplay with my Katana so don't sneak up on me." Wufei warned and gave an order all at once.

"Don't worry if I spot him I'll give him the message. Don't get your panties in a twist." Duo reassured him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Wufei turned sternly and left him there. He then looked around at the barren house. "Man, I don't wanna be alone in this house." A chill rode up his spine.

*

In the gym to the side of the house close to the pool Zechs went in to work up his buff. He went over the bench press and grabbed a hold. He inhaled deep, lifted it up and exhaled as he lowered it to his chest the inhaled as he set it back up. He needed a spotter and he spotted Heero. "Heero, do you want to help me?" He asked the solemn soldier. Heero walked over to him and put his hands on the bar.

"Is this all you can lift?" Heero asked in a mocking dark tone.

"No, you want to see how much I can press?" He sat up and Heero nodded giving him a small grin. Zechs smiled and put on an extra 50 lbs to each of the already 100-lb weights. Zechs sat back down and readied his self. He took a deep breath and shot it up, but it came back down on his chest as Heero let go. Zechs exhaled as the tremendous weight bared down on his chest. He coughed out what little air was left in him and tried desperately to inhale. "Heero..." He had a tiny wisp of a voice. "Get...it off." He reached his hand out to Heero who just stood there and stared at him.

Heero then went over to the pulling machine and grabbed hold of the hand pulls. He dragged those over to Zechs and set his hands in them then set up another step. Zechs' head was becoming light and could barely keep focus. When Heero was done he flipped off the bar and let Zechs fly back being pulled by the machine. Zechs looked up to the rows of knives set up too close for his body to dodge. The knives sliced into his sides, along his back, and his legs making deep gashes and cuts. Then his head stopped under the weights and Heero released them. Like a walnut his skull cracked and sent brain fragments flying. Blood dripped and splashed everywhere like a grape now that the shell was smashed.

Heero's grin grew at this sight. The body lay still and by his count he was number four and climbing. He then looked through the shades and spotted Dorothy in a red bikini getting into the pool. I never did like that bitch. He moved out to her.

Dorothy waded in the shallow 3 foot deep part of the Olympic size swimming pool. Dorothy didn't even see him there as she shivered and got out. "Oh, good day Mr. Yuy are you going for a swim?" She inquired.

Heero glanced up at the sun and back at her. "Maybe."

"Well, the water is a bit nippy, but it's nothing you can't handle." She mocked him. Heero knew now what he was doing was a blessing on the world as he watched her pose. "I'm going to the Jacuzzi where it's warm do you care to join me Mr. Yuy?" She started to pull up her long blonde hair. Heero shook his head and she left still eyeing him.

Dorothy relaxed into the Jacuzzi and sighed. She then heard a twig snap and sat up. "Is someone there?" She tried to sound innocent. There was no answer so she shrugged and put a hot damp cloth over her eyes as she sat back. She heard a big snap and sat up. She couldn't breath so she put her hands to her neck. In her neck she felt something round, hard, and smooth. The hollow inside dripped out blood like cool-aid out the end. She could feel her eyes bulge as she tried to swallow, but the bamboo stick through her neck stopped her. Then from behind a hand grabbed a hold of the back end of the stick and lifted it up so her head would go down into the water. She went into shock though it was too late and her head was submerged into the water and drowning her. She died quietly in the red watered Jacuzzi that kept her body warm like soup to the insects.

Heero then went in pursuit of others to saturate his thirst and hunger. This time he wasn't filled so easily. He needed more. He wanted more. He needed the scent, the taste, and the feel. The sweet and coppery bloody, the salty tears, look of horror, taste of fear, and the feel of a fading heartbeat or last words made him yearn for more. He spotted Noin in the sauna, locked it, and cranked up the heat all the way. He could hear her banging on the door as he left her to die.

He went to the dining room were lunch was being served and just tossed in a grenade that blew everyone in there to high heaven scattering body parts everywhere. Heero didn't even go back to check he had already thought of his next target.

Lady Une sat at her vanity applying her makeup. She eye lined one eye when she spotted Heero in her mirror. "Hello Heero did you need something?" Lady Une asked in her deep sweet voice. Heero walked up to her and nodded his head. "What is it?" She asked feeling a bit nervous at his approach. He was so close to her and staring down at her.

Heero then reached down to the eyeliner in her hand and snatched it. He then grabbed a hold of the back of her head. "Heero what's the meaning of this?!" She sounded more courageous then the look in her eyes shown. Heero then raised the eyeliner above her head and held it. "Heero what are you going to do with that?" She couldn't imagine that he was actually going to do what he was going to do. He then plunged it into her eye as if her pupil was the bull's eye. Lady Une screamed and grabbed at the pencil. Heero slammed her forehead on the vanity and yanked the mirror down on her head. She struggled a little, but the glass that sliced into her melted blood over her body and spilled over the edge like a waterfall. Heero grinned at this for only a moment when he spotted a figure in the bathroom doorway.

"Mom, don't you think it's cool I can call you that? Hey what was that crash?" Mariemaia came into the doorway inserting an earring when she laid eyes on the dead women dripping a deep brown color into the plush carpet. "Wha-what, what?" She stuttered as she trembled violently. She glimpsed from Heero to the body and the image barely processed in her mind as real or true. "N-no, no, no... NO!!" She screamed and ran back into the bathroom slamming the door. Heero went in after her. He rampaged the door and saw Mariemaia standing on the balcony staring at him with those wide and frightened eyes of a child. He moved in closer and she backed up. He kept moving closer until she was trapped on the railing. She shook her head as he moved in and she lost her balance. Her arm jolted as something caught hold of it. She looked up with tears pouring out of her eyes and burst out with cries. Heero had dove for her as he pulled her up and held her tight. He stood her up as he bent down to her level.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said as he lost his grin and left her there alone.

I have to stop this. What am I doing? Why am I doing this? How could I do all this? I've killed so many for no reason. They were innocent yet I took their lives and feel nothing. I feel nothing. I feel nothing? How can I feel nothing? Quatre gave me the sight of seeing life and the value in it. He's given his life so many times to others including me and all I can do is murder those who I fought to save? Those who were our friends and there for me. No, but I have no allies. I-I can't figure this out. Why am I doing this? How am I doing this? I can't go on with this. I just can't feel nothing. NO this isn't right yet I need to do it. If I don't give in to it it'll just take over me and not give me any control. I have to fight this, but it's inside me. It hurts and obliterating all that's inside my mind.

Heero argued with himself as he clutched his head, pressing his temples, and stumbling around. He gritted his teeth and slammed himself into the wall. I can't do this. I can't do this to Quatre. I-love, "Yee-ah!" He screamed and fell to the floor unconscious.

*

Quatre came home a quarter to one. He entered a quiet house and shed his coat off on the coat rack. He walked further in and heard someone stir. He turned to see Duo on the couch fast asleep and still holding the box of Lucky Charms. Quatre sighed and shook his head with a smile as he walked up to him. Duo blinked his tired eyes and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. "Hey Quatre what's up?" He yawned.

Quatre chuckled and pulled off his frilly necktie and looked around. "Where's Heero?"

"Haven't seen him all day and I've never heard him, but man I'll tell ya one thing the people around here can be noisy. They must have been wrestling around and playing tag or some shit, because I've heard screaming and thumps all day." Duo raised his hands into the air and stretched.

"Really, it seems quiet now..." Quatre listened, but all he could hear was Duo's cracking back.

*

A shadow fell over the unsuspecting victims.

"Wow look at this beautiful art piece Austin." Hilde held onto the young man with green tinted hair's arm. He studied it over.

"It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He gave a corny line and Hilde rubbed her head on his shoulder before letting go.

"Hey Austin, do you think dad will agree to our marriage?" Hilde looked over to him, but he just stood there smiling. "Austin?" She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked over at her with a pipe smashed in the side of his head. Hilde was so speechless she couldn't even breathe. She stood there paralyzed as the killer stepped in. Hilde stared at him her mouth gaping open. He pulled out a black cloth and tied it around her mouth then tied a rope around her ankles. With a pull of the rope she was strung up by the chandelier and left to hang as he came in closer exposing a large butcher knife that glinted in her eyes.

*

"Where do you think we go when we die Duo?" Quatre asked with the feel of death on his shoulder. Plus Duo claimed he was the God of Death.

"Hell at least that's where I'm going. I don't believe there's a god, because if there was a god wouldn't he be merciful? If he's there he sure hasn't been getting off his ass to help out. I don't know Quatre there could be nothing for all I know. Where do you think you'll go?" Duo gave his bleak opinion he had learned long ago.

"To where ever I deserve to go. It all depends on the judgment of Ala and what kind of man and life I've led." Quatre explained what the Maguanacs had told him.

"That's deep Quatre," Duo laughed as Quatre looked over and stopped him. He tapped Duo in the chest and pointed to the swinging object in one of the halls. Duo glanced over. "Quatre is that part of the house?" Quatre shook his head not braking his stare. "Then what the hell is it?!" They were both extremely frightened at the swinging, dripping object, but still they pressed on to inspect it.

Duo stayed a step behind Quatre as they went up closer and closer. They gasped to see it was a body, but not just any body. Duo reached out his hand to push it around to see the face when suddenly wished he hadn't. The red coated face of Hilde stared at them her throat sliced clear and wide open. Duo's face twitched in a series of emotions. He was finding it hard to breathe. "Hilde..." He whispered as if he was asking her who she was. Duo stepped in closer tears tearing down his cheeks. Quatre couldn't say anything to help his friend. There wasn't a thing he could say.

"Who did this? WHO DID THIS!" Duo screamed out to the world. "She was my friend. So they kill her like they do to a chicken in a slaughterhouse?" Duo fell to his knees and held himself in the thick puddle of purple/red juice.

"Duo I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here. We have to inform the police and warn the others." Quatre was trying to make sense through his squeaking voice and crying friend. He helped Duo up and moved out.

"Wait, Wufei is in the fencing room practicing with his sword. Maybe he got tired of practicing and decided to try it out on Hilde." Duo tried to run to get him back when Quatre grabbed him.

"Duo hold on, do you really think Wufei would do this? This isn't his style and besides Wufei isn't a killer." Quatre tried to talk sense into him.

"You never know with him he could've snapped!" Duo knew he wasn't making sense, but it was all he could come up with for an explanation. He needed a reason to a pointless death.

"Let's call the police, warn everyone, find Wufei and get out." Quatre held him by his shoulder and Duo agreed. Quatre went over to the intercom system and rang all the rooms. "Everyone please get out now. You are all in grave danger. There's a killer on the loose. Please get out now!" He let go and waited for a response, but got none. Not even the sounds of footsteps rushing down the stairs. "Hello did anyone hear me please respond!" Still no answer. Quatre glanced at Duo and backed up. "No ones answering..."

They then ran to the fencing room to find Wufei. When they hit the door they flung it open and stormed in. Wufei didn't even turn to them as he finished a routine of jabs and swift slices that went along with some kicks. "What do you want?" He asked hastily.

"Wufei there is a killer in the house. A lot of people are missing and we've found two very gruesome dead bodies. We have to get out of here. I've already called the police." Quatre explained with amazing calmness despite his panic to get out.

"You did it didn't you? You never liked women so you killed her!" Duo accused him.

"Killed whom? Who don't I like? Who is she? I didn't kill anyone. I've been in here since I saw you last this morning!" Wufei sung his alibi angrily.

"Hilde you fucking bastard!" Duo yelled at him.

"Winner do you mean that everyone is dead?" Wufei turned his attention away from Duo.

"I-I don't know. No one answered the intercom and there is no one in sight. Not even a sound." Quatre explained his reasoning. Wufei lowered his sword and turned away.

"Trowa went missing this morning..." Wufei hid his tears.

"So did Miss Relena. She never showed up to our meeting this morning. Do you think?" Quatre feared that it could be true that they were all murdered.

"I think so." A cold and deadly voice echoed through the room. They all turned to see a figure in the shadows, a shining sword in hand. They all waited in suspense at who it could be. Out of the shadows he stepped eyes closed, hair wild, blood smeared, and in a green tank top with black spandex shorts. No, it can't be, Quatre shook his head. Then as the light found him he opened his eyes and grin went up as he glared at them.

"Heero?" Duo couldn't believe it was him as much as the others. Heero walked up to Wufei from no where and pointed his sword at him. His eyes were pupil-less and empty.

"Wufei I challenge you to a duel. Winner takes the life of the other." Heero looked at him with that flicker of death in his eyes. Wufei didn't have to think long. He knew he could win, but Heero made him nervous. "If not I kill you right here."

"I accept Yuy." Wufei took his stance. They stood for seconds, which seemed like hours feeling the other out when Wufei charged. Heero jumped as Wufei slashed at him and Wufei did a black handspring when Heero sliced down at him. Their swords clanged and feet danced swiftly as they came out even on every attack until they locked swords.

"Hey Wufei, do you remember the last time we battled like this?"

"Yes, but this time I won't let you go so easily."

"Yeah, but this time I've got the upper hand."

"How so?"

"Because I killed Trowa. Bashed his head wide open and gutted him like a fish. Should've seen the look on his face. Hell, Relena put up more of a fight." Heero laughed.

Wufei froze. His fears came true. His boyfriend, the only other person he could talk to or connect with was dead and the man who killed him was supposed to be his friend. Heero stood in front of him. Wufei's eyes filled with tears. Trowa, you were so kind. I was so lucky to have you. You made me feel like still had meaning. Wufei looked back up at the sickening creature standing before him and charged at him fiercely.

"That's better," Heero commented. He liked it better when his victims' emotions were running high it made things much more interesting. They moved rapidly and much faster than before. Wufei was on the definite attack. His anger was full blown and heart broken in a million pieces. He had so many to mourn for Trowa, his home, Master Long and even his wife.

"I will take revenge for all those you have hurt and killed!" Wufei vowed as he finally got a huge swipe in across Heero's arm. Heero's sword clattered to the ground. Heero held onto his arm as Wufei made a mighty blow. Heero slipped to ground and caught Wufei's head between his legs then swung him to the floor. Heero then rolled over to his sword as Wufei leapt to his feet and came right back at him. As they reached one another Heero attacked from below stabbing his knee and grabbing a hold of his sword arm. Heero crouched on the floor with his sword to Wufei's throat.

"Do it Yuy kill me."

"I am." Heero pulled his arm back like a reflex and cut through his neck. Wufei's head fell back and his spine snapped as his head fell off and spurt streams of blood out of his open neck. The spectators watched on in horror as his body fell to the floor twitching in a death spasm.

"Wufei..." Duo whispered unbelieving to what his eyes had shown him. Quatre was so sickened by this he couldn't hold it in. He hunched over grasping his stomach and holding his mouth to some miracle he could keep it down, but no. Up out of his mouth burst the burning fluid that tore up his throat and left a nasty taste in his mouth. After his stomach had gotten rid of anything inside him he stared at the lumpy and ugly puddle that stained the floor.

Heero then turned and stared at them. Duo shook Quatre and tugged at him. "Quatre we have to run now pull yourself together." Duo didn't give Wufei's death a chance to soak in. It was almost like he had seen it on TV or something "unreal". Quatre wiped his drooling mouth on his sleeve and nodded. Duo helped him steady himself and run out the stairway. They went over to the closest exit only to find it chained up. Quatre pulled on Duo to go back the other way and raced up the stair. Heero popped out of the door as soon as they started up. "Go-go, Quatre, go!" Duo pushed at him forgetting all grief and focused on saving his skin. Heero started after them when a girl with curly blonde hair and wearing a halter-top approached him. She was one of Duo's girls.

"Help me please I found a dead body in the Jacuzzi and I think the killer is still in the house!" She pulled at his arm when Heero just gave her a big shove. Down the stairs she tumbled like a rag doll snapping many bones until she snapped her neck like a twig. Heero ran up after them. He was a lot quicker than before. Duo looked back to see him only a staircase below and closing in. There were no exits the whole way around. Finally they reached a latter and scurried up like mice. Heero was right at their heels. He reached up and grabbed hold of Duo's feet. Duo kicked at him knocking him off to the floor and getting through the trap door. On top he shut the door and placed a few stray bricks on it. Over at the edge of the building stood Quatre.

"So what do we do?" Duo came over to him and looked at the four-story drop. Quatre didn't answer he only stood there and looked over the horizon. "Quatre?" Duo stood next to him, but then heard the bricks tumble and spotted Heero peeking out the top like an evil jack in the box. He came out and began to walk towards them. "Shit, Quatre we gotta do something now!" Duo watched Heero come closer. Then Quatre began backing up and took off in a full run.

"JUMP!" He yelled as he flew off the edge and falling down into the pool smacking it with a tremendous splash.

"Are you crazy?!" Duo watched him swim to safety and looked behind him. Heero was only ten feet away. Duo made up his mind quick, made the sign of the cross, and jumped into the air over the pool. He came down with a mighty splash that practically knocked him unconscious. For a moment he didn't know where he was when Quatre began pulling him out.

"Yes, I am crazy, but now is not the time for this. We have to run before he catches us." Quatre was so calm it made Duo think that he was a hell of a lot stronger then they gave him credit for. Duo coughed and stood up. They began running out of the driveway and into the street. When Duo looked back there was no one following him when he saw Heero turn out the gate and run at them. He had something black in his hand that he shot at them.

"I wish we could go for help, but we can't endanger any civilians. Quatre where are we going?" Duo huffed trying to keep speed with Quatre. Duo was usually quick, but after having the wind knocked out of him by that fall this was too much. Quatre didn't answer he just kept running and running. Soon they were out of residential neighborhoods and more factories based areas. "Where in hell are fucking police at?" Duo wined.

They could now see the end of the road ahead of them and it was an old factory. Still they ran towards it and inside. The inside was dark and dusty. Cobwebs lined the ceiling and broken machinery made their graves on the floor. The old factory was huge and vandalized. Duo then turned and saw Heero's outline in the doorway. "Quatre get down!" He pushed Quatre as he fired and shot Duo through the chest. Quatre didn't see any blood, but he could see the pain realized on his face. It was like slow motion as Duo fell over and into his arms.

"Duo, Duo," Quatre shook his friends in his arms. Quatre wrapped his arms around him and wept. In his hand he could feel something wet and knew the bullet had taken it's toll.

Duo breathed in weakly. "C'mon Quatre don't be crying for me I'm finally being put to rest. Granted this wasn't how I planned to die, but hell it'll do. I just wish it didn't hurt so fucking much." He coughed and sputtered up blood. "I guess I'm going to find the others in my after life, because where I want to go is with my friends since they're the only ones I've ever had. Damn. I guess I'll be seeing you real soon buddy." Duo smiled with his horrible sense of humor as his eyes rolled back into his head and fell asleep.

"You sleep now Duo you're safe." Quatre cried over him seeing such beauty in a lost soul. Quatre could see Heero's foot as he came up to him. Quatre laid Duo down and stood up. Heero held his gun up and came closer. Quatre didn't move. He stood there staring at him with shimmering, crying eyes. Heero now had the gun aimed right at his heart when he pulled the trigger and got nothing. Quatre still stood there looking into Heero. Heero let down his gun and glared at him.

Heero what made you do this? Why did you kill all our friends? Is it my fault? Is it yours? I gave you my heart and now it's shattered and blown away like sand in the wind. I love you, but it wasn't enough. Now you stand there facing me and want my blood. Well, you can have it. You can have all of me. Take everything and leave nothing. It's all worthless now without you. Quatre still stood strong, but dieing inside.

Heero looked and was stunned at the sight of his glittering eyes staring straight into him. He remembered those eyes, the love, the longing, and the truth. Heero then knew all he had lost. What am I dong? Heero then realized everything he had done and came face to face to Quatre.

He put his hand to his cheek. "I'm sick from an illness from Mars. There's no cure. Quatre I am sorry." Quatre finally blinked letting his tears fall. "All the people that I loved and cared about I killed. They became nothing more than worthless kerrs in my eyes. I pushed everyone I love away and hurt them. There is only one way to rectify this though it is too good for me." Quatre didn't understand. "I love you." Quatre's heart stilled at these words as Heero leaned in and kissed him sweetly like on their first date. Heero then backed away and put the gun to his head. Quatre knew there were no bullets or else he would've been killed.

Heero smiled at him. "I'll finally be free." He pulled the trigger and a dark fluid shot out of the other side of his head. Quatre saw him fall and hit the ground. He sluggishly walked up to him. He saw the smoking, dark hole in his head and knew he was wrong. He fell to his knees and cradled Heero rocking his dead body back and forth. His eyes were too wide and dry for him to cry. "Yes, you are free now Heero. If only I could be, too."

The police arrived and took Quatre outside. "We've found a live one!" He heard them yell and turned to see them pull Duo out on a stretcher.

A Week later Quatre finally checked his mail to find a small package addressed to Heero. He carefully opened to double wedding bands with their names engraved on each.

*

In the mail a week later a women received a package and in it was a tape. She popped it into the tape player with her twin daughters and son gathered around. The screen was fuzzy then Heero appeared on it.

"Dear Mrs. Hawthorn and children Justin, Nelly, and Vanessa, I am Heero Yuy a friend of your fathers. I've mailed you this tape, because I sadly will not be able to make it in person to deliver the message. I will not live long enough. You're father and husband was a brave, kind, and caring man who risked his life to save mine. I owe him a great debt of gratitude. He gave his life so that I may live mine and tell you his message. He loved you all so much and bragged about you. Nelly and Vanessa you were his angels, Justin he said was the best and greatest boy. To his wife Barbara you were his stability and love forever. He wasn't looking to be a hero. All he wanted was for you to be proud of him like I am proud to have known him. His last request was to tell you he loved you all, he'll be watching over you, and he'll see you all again someday. He said he regretted nothing and with a family like his I see how. I do admire him and know his death was not in vein, because he died to save us all. So stop the Earth's Sphere Alliance from building on Mars. You can't let them you must stop this. There are diseases and horrible consequences. Don't let them move on with the Mars Plan. The fait of the human race rests on it stopping. Goodbye and good luck." Then the video ended. Over on their counter was a newspaper with the headlining story titled: "Gundam Pilot Slays All then Kills Self."

Aftermath...

Dear Duo,

How have you been fairing? It's wonderful that you've found a nice lady to settle down with. My arranged marriage went smoothly and now we have a three-year-old son named Abari Yuy Winner. I still think about him, but the nightmares of him committing suicide have stopped. Yes, I still do get to keep my fortune, but sometimes I wonder is it worth it? The only thing that makes me feel better besides work is Abari. He was born naturally. So do you have any children on the way or planned? I guess I wasn't up to another relationship. I'm sorry it couldn't work out between us I still love you, but Heero was the one total love of my life. Don't worry I don't want you to pay me back for the doctor bills. All I want is for you to come and visit again sometime. I'm tired of all these yes men. The corporation is throbbing and the Mars plan was eliminated after two years and all it took was a few more dead people and the help of a lady and her family called the Hawthorns. They apparently knew Heero.

"Mr. Winner you called?" A young woman in a chef's hat walked in the room.

"Yes, can you make this a little rarer?" He asked handing back the plate of stake.

"Any rarer and it'll be bloody, Master Winner" She informed him.

"That'll do I seem to have a taste for it lately." The lady bowed and left. Quatre turned back to his letter.

I still feel so strange after all that, but I'm living the best I can and trying to be a good father to my son. Hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Quatre

Quatre stood up and went to his son's room. There on the floor laid an old woman that looked like a grandmother with blood still dripping out of her head. Quatre chuckled and shook his head at the sight. "Abari, that's the third one this week son." He went over to the bouncing toddler in his crib covered in blood. "Now look at you. Someone needs a bath." Quatre took his son out of the room leaving the dead women's body there. "I guess this killing thing runs in the family since it did take your second daddy's sperm to help make you. Now hold still we have to get that old ladies blood off you."

Fin.

I know this whole story was overkill, but it was needed to get the point through that Heero had lost it! I'm still open to questions and such, but wasn't it a good ending or what? Hey, I've been depressed! So there! Hope you all enjoyed it. Be C-in you! ^-^ *Ivory Moon Mermaid*


End file.
